Katniss & Peeta : Comprendre ses sentiments
by Samyamya
Summary: Cela se déroule après le retour de Katniss au district 13 sans Peeta. Elle devra faire face alors à ses sentiments pour Gale et Peeta... Ceci est ma revisite du Tome 3, j'ai modifié certains aspects et j'ai voulu insisté sur les pensées des personnages.


Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas.

Note introductive ; Je suis fasciné par le couple que peut représenter Peeta et Katniss. Leurs relation est compliqué, tumultueuse et tellement belle. Ceci est ma version, certains éléments ont été plus ou moins modifié.. Je me suis beaucoup plus investi dans les « sentiments » et les pensées des personnages… n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis

Contexte : Cela se passe au moment où Peeta a été capturé par le capitole et Katniss se trouve au district 13 J

Bonne lecture à vous…

"" "" "-" "" "" "" - "" "" "" "-" "" "" "-" "" "" "" -

"" "" "-" "" "" "" - "" "" "" "-" "" "" "-" "" "" "" -

_POV Katniss_

Depuis combien de temps était-elle là, elle ne le savait pas. Des minutes, des heures…

Peeta, elle ne pensait qu'à lui depuis son retour. Etait-il vivant, Etait-il mort ? Pleins de questions, toutes ces questions qui lui retournent le cerveau et ne font que la rendre malade et fébrile. Elle devenait folle elle le savait, seul son petit canard réussissait à lui faire penser à autre chose. Elle ne se serait jamais rendu compte à quel point cela lui faisait mal, ce poing au cœur, c'est simplement horrible… Cette attente, ne pas savoir, c'est le pire… Se sentir coupable y ajoute encore plus. Haymitch lui avait pourtant promis, mais ce saoûlart ne tient sa promesse qu'avec une bouteille à la clé…

A cette pensée, ses poings se serraient. Elle se releva car rester ici ne lui servait à rien mise à part échapper aux regards inquisiteurs…

La jeune femme souffla, elle n'avait rien demandé, elle n'avait pas imaginé que ces actes auraient pris de telles proportions… Elle aurait aimé mangé ces baies et laissé Peeta gagné. Il aurait pris soin de sa famille et Gale aussi…

Gale.. Il passait la voir, il lui parlait mais elle lui répondait peu… Il lui avait ouvert son cœur, elle l'avait entendu celui lui avait fait un « choc », elle ne s'y été pas attendu. Elle ne l'avait jamais soupçonné d'avoir de tel sentiment… Elle se perdit dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle percuta quelqu'un…

\- Toujours dans tes pensées Catnip…

Elle releva la tête et le vit… « En parlant du loup »…

\- Oh, désolé marmonna-t-elle

"" "" "-" "" "" "" - "" "" "" "-" "" "" "-" "" "" "" -

_POV Gale_

Gale haussa les sourcils, Katniss être désolée.. Elle était vraiment en piteuse état et ce constat lui fit mal. Elle avait maigri alors qu'elle était déjà de corpulence mince mais conservait cet aspect athlétique. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés, elle ne prenait même plus le temps de les tresser sauf lorsqu'elle tombait entre les mains de Prim…

Des cernes sous ses yeux, pâle et ce regard… La voir ainsi le faisait souffrir mais encore plus de savoir pourquoi. Peeta… Il l'avait haït le jour même où il avait été annoncée lors des premiers jeux. Il était persuadé qu'il avait monté ce coup d'amant maudit pour rester en vie car il savait que face à Katniss il n'aurait eu aucune chance… Mais lors des deuxièmes jeux, lorsqu'il s'était porté volontaire à la place de son mentor… Gale n'a pas compris. Pourquoi ?

L'aimait-il réellement ? Ou était-il tombé amoureux ? L'un comme l'autre, c'était évident… Comment ne pas lui résister et le plus étonnant c'est qu'elle ne se rend pas compte de l'effet qu'elle peut produire….

\- Sa te dirait d'aller chasser ? Je suis sorti ce matin et le temps était …

"" "" "-" "" "" "" - "" "" "" "-" "" "" "-" "" "" "" -

_POV Katniss_

Katniss lui sourit faiblement mais refusa l'invitation prétextant retrouver Prim. Elle savait qu'il essayé de lui changer les idées, de lui faire voir autre chose. Ils étaient parti au district 8 et ce qu'elle a vu l'a tout simplement écœurée, comment pouvait-on faire preuve d'autant de méchanceté ? Elle avait d'ailleurs fait un « clip » éloquent qui s'était propagé à travers les districts hormis le capitol…

La jeune femme s'était surprise elle-même à avoir agi de la sorte, elle était réellement une fille du feu, imprévisible, au tempérament brûlant, réagissant au gré de ses sentiments…

Elle avait émis les souhaits suivants afin de représenter au mieux ce qu'elle était devenue à savoir un symbole, le symbole de la liberté, de la révolution…

De sauver ces amis de l'arène ce qui impliquait bien évidemment Peeta, Johana et Annie la petite amie de Finnick avec qui elle s'était liée d'amitié.

Ils se comprenaient, ils étaient passés par les mêmes choses, Finnick était sincère.

Et de garder le chat de Prim Buttercut, ce gros chat, cette grosse poule de poil qui avait survécu au bombardement et que Gale avait ramené avec quelques souvenirs..

La présidente Coin avait accepté ces requêtes… Mais Katniss savait qu'elle était persuadée de la mort de ces combattants… Katniss conservait espoir, elle voulait y croire.

Peeta, ses yeux, son regard, son sourire, sa voix, ses lèvres… Elle ferma les yeux, repensé à lui ouvrait une plaie dans son cœur mais ravivait de si beau souvenir.

Son regard protecteur, ses lèvres si chaudes, sa respiration, son souffle dans son cou. Elle pouvait le sentir, elle pouvait le respirait…. Sa relation était tellement inhabituelle : Comment expliquer qu'elle se sentait impliqué dans l'avenir cet homme. Oui, car il l'était devenu, braver les épreuves qu'ils ont dû endurés, c'est à peine une métaphore !

Elle qui n'avait survécu que pour la survie de sa sœur et qui avait bien failli sombrer avait réussi à survivre grâce à ces miches de pains. Cela lui a donné la force de continuer et par ce geste, elle se sentait déjà lié à Peeta. Il était si différent d'elle, si différent ! Il était calme et sociable, il savait être calme et posé là où elle n'était que maladroite et au tempérament de feu. Si différent de Gale qui lui semblait si semblable…. Katniss fut tiré de ses rêveries par une exclamation :

\- Katniss ! Katniss !Le capitol ! …. A la télé, il parle des expiations.

Katniss vit Finnick, il était essoufflé, on aurait dit qu'il l'avait cherché partout. Elle continua son chemin, elle avait entendu ce qu'il avait dit mais cela ne l'intéressait pas.

\- On en saura peut-être plus sur Annie, Johana et Peeta… finit-il

Elle tilta sur cette dernière phrase et ne l'attendit même pas lorsqu'elle courut en direction du réfectoire.

«… Promis de mettre en évidence les événements passé concernant les jeux d'expiation, c'est pourquoi nous avons un invité très spécial ce soir.. »

Elle le savait, elle en eût le souffle coupé :

\- Peeta!

Elle porta la main à sa bouche comme si elle pouvait se rappeler du goût de ses lèvres, Katniss ne captait à vrai dire plus rien, ni même ses pieds qui l'avaient traînés jusqu'à la télé où elle touchait l'écran de la télé comme si cela pouvait la relié à Peeta.

Elle resta ainsi figée et émue aux larmes sous le regard de Gale.

"" "" "-" "" "" "" - "" "" "" "-" "" "" "-" "" "" "" -

_POV Gale_

Il était énervé et triste, comment pouvait-il ressentir autant de sensations à la foi ? il ni y'avait qu'elle pour le faire réagir de cette manière, il ni y'avait qu'elle !

La voir si perturbé, si triste et à la fois rassurée de le voir lui ! Qu'avait-il fait ? Gale l'avait détesté, pour lui, Peeta n'était au début qu'un simple opportuniste.

Un enfant « précieux » comme il aimait le dire, le fils d'un boulanger, un bien né ! Il était sociable, souriant et « gentil ». Gale était persuadé qu'il essaierait d'attendrir Katniss pour mieux la tuer si jamais il réussissait à se retrouver face à elle au duel final. Gale s'était juré que si jamais il lui touchait un seul de ses cheveux, il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à le tuer à son retour des jeux. Et cette haine s'était accrue lorsque ce dernier avait clairement exprimé des sentiments amoureux envers Katnip ! Que connaissait-il d'elle ? Comment pouvait-il ? Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un simple manipulateur !

Gale conservait ses poings serrés, serrant les dents.

Il ne la connaissait pas ! Il ne savait pas rien d'elle ! Comment a -t- il pu oser la toucher ! Katniss l'avait rassuré en lui expliquant que ce n'était qu'une façade, une manière à eux de s'en sortir. Cela l'avait apaisé, cela l'avait calmé... Si elle se justifiait, c'est qu'il y'avait bien une raison ! Elle ne pouvait pas être indifférente et lui être insensible ! Il était le seul à pouvoir la faire sourire, la faire rire...

"" "" "-" "" "" "" - "" "" "" "-" "" "" "-" "" "" "" -

_POV Haymitch_

Haymtich se trouvait également au réfectoire, d'ailleurs qui avait pu rater cette scène. Il en était retourné de l'intérieur, lui qui pensait être mort de l'intérieur depuis bien des années, en était simplement écœuré mais rassuré… Quel monde ! Voir Peeta l'avait rassuré surtout dans son état, il s'était attendu à le voir dans un piteux état mais c'est sans compter l'ignominie et la perversité de Snow… Il en resta scié, il laissa retomber sa cuillère et arrêta de manger. Il laisserait probablement son assiette mais il savait que quelqu'un finirait ses restes et au diable les remontrances… Voir Katniss dépérir l'avait dégoûté.. Ah si il pouvait tomber une bouteille, en avoir une entre les mains. Sa bonne amie ! Cela lui permettait d'oublier ce monde déguelasse. Katniss était devenu un cadavre sur pattes depuis son arrivé au district 13, elle lui en voulait et il le savait. Ils s'étaient expliqués mais il savait qu'elle lui en voudrait à vie et il y'avait de quoi ! Il se dégouttait lui-même, seulement, si c'était à refaire, il referait exactement la même chose… La belle ironie ! Voir cette petite si « vivante » devant cette télé… C'était la preuve évidente qu'elle aimait Peeta, il en était désormais sûr. Il avait eu des doutes à leur retour des premiers hunger games mais lorsqu'elle s'était jetée sur lui comme une dératée prête à le tuer lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'il était resté en bas et son parcours du combattant jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

Elle l'aimait, il le pensait sincèrement… Il se leva souffla lorsqu'il la vie s'enfuir du réfectoire après les propos de Peeta. Haymitch renifla et pesta tout en sachant pertinemment que ce que Peeta venait de dire ne venait pas de lui. Il connaissait le petit et ses talents d'orateur mais ce qu'il venait de dire…. Ce n'était pas lui.

"" "" "-" "" "" "" - "" "" "" "-" "" "" "-" "" "" "" -

_POV Katniss_

Katniss était dans l'euphorie, assez difficile à imaginer, avait vous déjà eu ce sentiment d'être heureuse mais triste à la fois. Elle l'était car le simple fait de savoir Peeta vivant l'avait réveillé de cet état et triste d'avoir entendu les propos qu'il avait tenu… Katniss savait qu'il n'aurait jamais osé parler ainsi si il ni y'avait rien eu derrière.

On l'avait certainement menacé lui ou sa famille… Mais savait-il que sa famille était morte ?

Elle en eut froid dans le dos, comment pouvait-il le savoir ?

Katniss s'allongea, elle ferma les yeux. Elle le revoyait dans ce beau costume, assis, calme et détendue. La jeune femme aurait tout donné pour être à ses côtés à cet instant, le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle aurait aimé être à sa place, qu'il ne méritait pas ça !

Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte et elle savait qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de sa sœur rien qu'à la douceur à laquelle elle avait refermé la porte.

-Katniss?

La jeune femme renifla un bon coup et se releva avec un petit sourire.

\- Mon petit canard…

Sa petite sœur s'avança et se retrouva lover contre elle.

\- Il est vivant tu vois, il va bien.

Katniss sourit et caressa une mèche de cheveux de sa petite sœur.

\- Ils vont aller le chercher maintenant…

\- J'espère…

\- Katniss ...

Au son de sa voix, la jeune femme savait qu'elle allait lui poser une question que Primrose pensait « gênante » ou qui risquerait de « blesser » ou « d'énerver » sa sœur.

\- Si Peeta pense que nous ne sommes pas nombreux et qu'il ni y'a pas besoin de guerre, je veux dire, que les rebelles ne …

\- Prim, il ne doit sans doute pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé dans le 12. Il a peut-être été menacé ou torturé, je…. Peeta n'aurait jamais dit sa.

\- Oui, oui je sais, je veux dire tu as raison mais justement, personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est passé chez nous. Si on lui faisait voir peut-être qu'il saurait, que tout le monde saurait ! Katniss…

Katniss fronça les sourcils, elle était soucieuse. C'est vrai, personne n'était au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé au 12. Il faut que les gens sachent, il faut que Peeta sache ! Elle irait voir Coin et lui demander d'y aller….

"" "" "-" "" "" "" - "" "" "" "-" "" "" "-" "" "" "" -

Ce qu'elle fit le lendemain. Pluttarch en était même content, il voulait répliquer à cette vidéo et rien de tel que cela ! C'était l'occasion rêvé… Katniss en fut tout simplement dégoûtée et écœurée encore une fois. Le cœur vide et lourd, elle s'y rendit avec Gale. Elle ne pensait pas que ça l'affecterait autant. Voir ces paysages si familiers devenir si lointains… Il ne restait rien d'autre que des crânes et autres squelettes… A qui appartenait-il ? Sa lui faisait froid dans le dos de savoir que cela pouvait appartenir à des gens qu'elle avait elle-même côtoyé.

Il avait également participé à ce clip et en avait été terriblement retourné. Le voir dans cet état avait émue Katniss qui s'était simplement approché pour l'embrasser.

Il l'avait accepté puis repoussé en lui expliquant qu'il savait qu'elle allait le faire. Elle s'était vexée car elle-même ne savait pas qu'elle allait le faire.

-Car c'est ce que tu fais quand tu ne veux pas que les gens soient tristes.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle n'avait pas du tout apprécié cette phrase.

-Tu me feras rappeler d'embrasser tous les gens du districts dans ce cas..

\- Je te parle des gens proches de toi ou de ceux dont tu te sembles être obligé de protéger.

Elle avait fait volteface, comment osait-il ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? cracha-t-elle

Gale souffla, il ne voulait pas se fâcher avec Katniss, ce n'était ni le moment, ni le lieu mais il en avait tellement marre d'intériorisé.

\- Je te parle de lui, tu t'obstines à te soucier pour lui alors qu'il ne pense qu'à lui, tu as entendu ce qu'il a….

\- On l'a obligé ou menacé !

\- Ou non ! Même avec un flingue sur la tempe je n'aurai jamais dit ce qu'il a dit !

\- Même si on menaçait ta famille ? Arrête ! Il est le même que celui qui est venu te défendre lorsque tu te faisais fouetté ! Le même que celui qui s'est porté volontaire aux seconds jeux !

\- Ne te sens pas redevable Katnip, s'il te plait…

Elle quitta la pièce sans même lui avoir répondu…

Elle ne saurait pas quoi lui répondre, qu'elle lui était redevable de beaucoup de chose, qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'ils avaient endurés ensemble, qu'il n'avait pas été là mais à quoi bon….

Ils se retrouvèrent près du lac où le muet lui demanda de chanter…

C'était le clou du spectacle même si elle ne savait pas qu'à ce moment, on avait pu la filmer et que cela deviendrait l'hymne du moment…


End file.
